User talk:Trifton
Join us So, you're joining us? Good to hear that. Don't worry bout the spelling and grammar thing, I like correcting other people's mistakes :) Yes, I said it before... I'm EVIL. Besides, I don't get much to do round here in the short spans of time I'm active. And about the sysopship, well, you broke the first rule of a would-be-admin, NEVER ASK WHEN YOU'RE A NOOB. But to hell with that, keep making edits, helping others, and getting rewards, and Atru will surely give it ta ya himself. Without a question. So, see ya. "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 01:30, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Firstly, look at my talk page for a response. Secondly, I take it that the wiki you started is dead now. I guess you could ask for it to be deleted. Wait, can you do that? Can you ask for a wiki to be deleted? Does someone know? I'll look into this. - Dan (talk) 06:03, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Ooookay... So, I only wanna ask 3, count em, 3 questions. OK? How old are you? Where are you from? And when did you start playing Diablo? Ok, I'll ask you one more, are you new to wikis? I'll be glad to help you get started. You see, this wiki is meant to be a kinda encyclopedia for all things Diablo. Here, opinions don't work, only what's good and what's bad from a game, lore, or book point of view. So, your last edit, the Favorite Bosses thing is kinda opinionated, don't ya think? What's the use of listing all the favorite bosses in one page, when there's a page for each boss in Category:Unique Monsters? Open any page in that, add some info and save it. Don't go about typing that OMG!! DIABLO RULZ or BAAL KICKS ASS!!! or something like that. OK? I'll always be there to point out mistakes and set you in the right direction. So don't hesitate to make mistakes. We all learn from them. PS- You're not an admin in this wiki, yet. You joined our team of contributors. You'll have to work your way up the ranks. "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 12:56, 22 August 2008 (UTC) : *facepalm* No comment. I'm at a loss for words. *headdesk* - Dan (Talk) 13:00, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::And it's wiki-courtesy to reply when you've been asked something or you get an answer to something you asked. I makes the asker/answerer know that you've read their comment. And keep em coming. "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 13:57, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ok sorry i didn't know User page *sigh* It's OK to copy another user's userpage, but the problem is that you're not an sysop, I thought that was made clear, so you can't use that template, and Reward Pentagrams need to be awarded to you by some other user, the only Pentagrams that you can award yourself are the number of edits pentagrams. Got it? I'm removing all Pentagrams and the Admin template from your page. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 10:18, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Images May I ask what was wrong with the existing image in Assassin?? Correct the spelling in your userpage. To link to anything out of the wiki. Use single square brackets []. But it's just better to upload the image or tell someone to upload it for you. And link it from here. So, I'm reverting your edits. Reply if I've done something wrong... :) "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 10:15, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Good job :) Now what you did with the Ubers was absolutely splendid. Considering what your earlier edits were, we certainly didn't expect this at all. We'll format it up and assimilate it into the wiki, like aliens... Hell yeah :) That kinda work is surely appreciated round here. Cheers. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 01:45, 9 September 2008 (UTC) How do i make my article. How do i make my article add to the number of articles we have on our website.Trifton 23:03, 6 October 2008 (UTC)Trifton. :Well, the article count automatically increases when a new page is created. It's one of those coded processes. But it sometimes fails to increase properly. But it'll show the correct number within a day. Now that's because while there's a normal counter that counts the number of articles, it acts only when its used (dynamically) and anything dynamic is bound to suck. For example, if you try to write an exam by studying only just the day before the exam, you're bound to do badly (Unless you're a genius, genius :)). On the other hand, there's another counter that counts only when the browser is recached (that is, at a fixed time) and its much more reliable. Like you regularly study before the exams and revise your topics. The recache happens at bout 12:00 UTC or something, I don't remember :P So, if any articles you created don't record in the article count, don't fret, it'll increase soon. And the Diablo timeline was already present. Whenever possible, use Diablo I, II, III instead of Diablo 1, 2, 3. "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 00:49, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Thou art rewarded... Well well, you have certainly improved. Your choice of edits are a long shot from your first time, shall I say, moronic edits :D AND WHY DON'T YOU REPLY TO COMMENTS?!? It feels soooo stupid to give an answer to someone who doesn't even care :( "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 00:55, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the reward and your wecome for being there for you.Oh and i am working on the Druid and Assasin skills.I just wanted to tell you.I should be done tommorow between 5:00-8:00.If i am not done that means i either forgot or i had to much homework to do.Well thanks for the reward.Trifton 00:59, 8 October 2008 (UTC)Trifton P.S. What does UTC mean. :Ah, you replied at last. I was starting to assume you didn't know how to reply :P By the way UTC stands for Universel Temps Coordonné (French for Universal Coordinated Time). Something like the standard time of the world O_o "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 01:06, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Ok thank you for your answer.Trifton 01:07, 8 October 2008 (UTC)Trifton